


love one. Heartbreak zero.

by JuliaHelman101



Series: we're going under [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, it's a little soft, thasmin, weird made up alien things, yaz being british
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101
Summary: After miscommunication the Doctor thinks Yaz and Ryan are together, not only that but Yaz is now stuck on earth for the week and something strange is going on.....oryaz and the doctor being hopelessly in love with each other, the doctor completely not seeing that Yaz is in love with her, and some badass robotsenjoy ;)
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: we're going under [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686787
Kudos: 29





	love one. Heartbreak zero.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Yaz muttered, laying on her bed, flicking the pages of the magazine, thinking always thinking of the Doctor, of the stars, of the universe.

Even if it was her day off from travelling, ‘quality stay at home’ time on Earth, Yaz missed the adventures, she missed the buzz, she missed the Doctor.

God she missed the Doctor like she was air itself.

Maybe she was; Yaz wouldn’t be surprised by this point.

Maybe the normality would do Yaz some good, some nice peace and quiet- scratch that, just some time with her family. Najia poked her head into Yaz room, smiling softly and Yaz gave a wave of recognition not even having to look up; daughter instincts are too strong.

“You busy love?”

Crap, Yaz couldn’t say no because that would mean having to enter downstairs territory, aka a face to face off with the one and only Sonya Khan, where as if she said yes well…

There’s only so much Closer you can read over and over again until your brain starts to decompose as the Doctor would say, though apparently the Kaskervians love it on a bit of toast, and well Yaz wasn’t hungry.

Or cannibalistic for that matter.

“Nah I’m not.”

“Well we thought we could have a meal, family outing and all that if you’re up for it?”

Yaz smiled, and stood up to get ready, “yeah sure, I’ll be down in five.”

It took Yaz five minutes to get ready butSonya took thirty bloody five. Yaz was starting to get restless by this point, pacing up and down by the front door like she was waiting for a verdict of some Galorvian murder. Yaz shooked that thought out of her head- just some nice human outing with her family, with her family who are all now by the door and one of them looks like a Galorvian herself smothered in lipstick. 

“What you think Sis?” Sonya said, Yaz just stared at her a little loss for words, which seemed to be the general vibe of the room and Najia and Hakim both just gawped at her. Sonya frowned. “What?”

“I’m driving!” Yaz exclaimed and suddenly everyone came back into motion, rushing out of the door and into the family car.

The restaurant looked ‘nice’ as Hakim cheerfully put it. Yaz always sniggered, knowing that her Dad could say the most mundane would with so much enthusiasm just like the Doc- no, not today thank you very much.

“So what you all having, curry? Pakora?” Hakim joked around the table, making even Sonya chuckled slightly. Yaz rolled her eyes, digging into the menu list- the pakora did look nice thinking about it.

“So Yaz.” Najia’s voice pushed Yaz back into reality and the young woman froze. Her mind instantly went to the Doctor, which was just weird because Najia hasn’t even mentioned her, in fact no one has and here she is thinking that they might be talking about the Doctor and she’s mentioned the Doctor again and oh god she’s over thinking this now, and the Doctor isn’t even here and why is she still thinking of the Doctor all of a sudden? Can’t be right, maybe it’s obsessional maybe-

“Yaz? Earth to weirdo?” Sonya waved her hand in front of Yaz and she jumped back, smiling innocently.

“Sorry just phased out.” Najia frowned, and everyone kept silent, whenever Najia did her worried look it just was not worth trying to start a new conversation.

“I’m worrying about you love.”

“Mum I’m fine.”

“Clearly not. What’s going on?”

“Dinner is what’s going on.”

“Don’t try and get smart with me.”

“Don’t try and interrogate me, I’m 21.” Yaz hissed, and as always she wondered if she was actually 21. Maybe 22? Maybe 23? Time was just a haze in the TARDIS, it was like age didn’t matter at all, and she hoped it didn’t because there would be a huge age gap between her and the Doc-

Nope not doing it, not this time.

“Has something happened between you and the Doctor?” This time it was Sonya who spoke softly and Yaz’s shoulders slumped in defeat. Sonya reached out for her sisters hand, a sense of understanding rose between them.

“What about the Doctor?” Najia asked, barely audible for Yaz to hear, and suddenly all those thoughts she was succeeding and failing to repress burst through that wall, which now seemed like It was just made of paper waiting to wilt away.

“It’s complicated.”

“Yaz love, we can tell when our daughter is lovesick.”

Yaz’s ears were burning and she now was looking at anything but her parents, even looking at Sonya’s smirk was a relief. What was her life? Maybe Yaz was a little lovesick, and that the TARDIS had detected that somehow (bloody telepathy whatsit) and sent them to Valentos, which may have led to the Doctor thinking Yaz was in a relationship with Ryan.

And of course Yaz was too British to even deny it because what do you do when the love of your life is right in front of you giving you a speech on how happy she is for you to be with your best friend whos like a brother to you. It’s not easy trying to tell an alien that you really don’t want to do a game of thrones with Ryan, especially when he wouldn’t stop bloody laughing.

“Shall we order?” Yaz muttered, and no one pressed for more questions, no one pushed her into that oblivion, the family knew all about ‘Ryan and Yaz’ when the Doctor sent a:

 _Congratulations on your new soulmate!_ Card in a massive pink envelope to the Khan household.

Luckily everyone knew the Doctor was an alien, sadly the Doctor thought Earth was one of the 465 customs to traditionally send cards to new couples. The TARDIS and Graham both refused to tell the Doctor, who at one point put love hearts on the chairs in the TARDIS kitchen and labelled them ‘Ryan’ and ‘Yaz’. Apparently, it was Yaz’s job to tell the Doctor, and Ryan wasn’t complaining about the fake relationship- the Doctor had sent him chocolate as a gift, along with a PS56 game.

Yaz had mentioned to Graham about the level of effort the Doctor was putting in to celebrate the ‘relationship’ which Graham then made her speechless, he pointed out that it was only a pretense. ‘Either the Doc was gonna cry or laugh.’

Hakim stood up to find the waiter serving their table but quickly sat down as someone came rushing over to them. Yaz had to double check at first:

Blonde. Check.

Smallish- check.

Face and basically everything identical to the Doctor. Check.

Tux. Well that is a check and a half….

“Doctor?” Yaz asked, her voic wavering with uncertainty.

“Heya Yaz!” The Doctor loudly whispered, whipping out a pen and a notebook.

“Why are you a waiter?”

Was Yaz dreaming? Possibly? But the fact that Sonya was laughing right next to her and Najia had her eyebrow raised so high it looked like it was about to slide off her face suggested otherwise. At least Hakim was grinning cheerfully.

“Funny story, so the TARDIS detected energy signals, and I reckon I’m dealing with robotic chefs.”

A pang of hurt sliced at Yaz’s heart. “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we do adventures together.”

The Doctor shoved her hands into the homemade pockets of the trousers. “I thought you’d be busy.”

“Never busy for you.” Yaz had to practically kick Sonya under the table once the gagging noises came her way.

“Well you’ve got Ryan so.” The Doctor sounded harsh? Her voice cold and her words carefully said, slowly and wobbly, like she was about to cry but no tears were coming.

“Oh this is getting ridiculous, Yaz just tell the Doctor the truth so we can eat and she can save the restaurant.” Najia snapped, and it was Hakims turn to snigger.

However there were different plans, suddenly mechanical footsteps pounded into the room, human looking machines began firing at everyone in the room and Yaz ducked, pulling her family down under the table, however the Doctor was gone, and once Yaz made sure everyone was under and hidden she followed the timelord close behind, ignoring the silent screams of her family calling her back. Yaz leaped over fallen chairs and broken glass, dodging what seemed to be lasers? No too old fashioned. Heat waves? Possibly. But it was no use as soon Yaz and the Doctor were the last ones standing, and suddenly very very surrounded. Side by Side Yaz grabbed the Doctors hand, of course out of instinct because well that’s what you do in the situation right? And the Doctor so didn’t feel the world stopped as Yaz did that because well nothing feels like home as much as the touch of Yaz.

Now that was poetry under pressure.

“Okay you lot no need to panic! I got what you want!” The Doctor bellowed, and it dawned to Yaz to why they weren’t being shot at, the Doctors note pad wasn’t actually a notepad, it looked like psychic paper, as suddenly numerical sequences scribbled across it, like an endless flow of tears.

“There’s a race war going on, between the Robototrons and the Robototrics, this is was buried under the bins of the restaurant, the code to making more of the Robototrons as at the moment they were made by a creator of some sort.” The Doctor whispered into Yaz’s ears, and her spine shivered and her neck tingled and her skin crawled and forget the clichés Yasmin, Earth is in danger.

“Robototrons?”

“I didn’t choose the name Yaz. Anyways these fellas are the Robototrics and they well want to destroy this little code.”

“A code which just appeared.”

“Well my sonic may have accidently activated the code so that it can be read by any species.”

Yaz groaned and the machines came closer and closer. “I’ll give you the code!” The Doctor called out and the robots stopped, listening, Yaz tugged on the Doctors jacket furiously.

“Are you mad? They’ll destroy a whole alien race?”

“You got any better ideas?”

“Wait no.” Yaz said, facing away from the Doctor she found the hooded eyes of what seemed to be the leader, Yaz snatched the device from the Doctors fingertips and took a deep breath. “We can take you to a planet, somewhere safe, somewhere only you lot can live and no one else. On one condition you can’t hurt anyone, not the-“ Yaz paused and turned to the Doctor, mouthing ‘which one are they again?’ the Doctor replied back pretty quickly. “Not the Robototrons, you must leave their species alone.”

“Human you are weak if you think that is what we shall do, the Robototrons need to be destroyed from this universe.”

“Lets see what the shadow proclamation would have to say about that then.” The mention of the shadow Proclamation was clearly a good sign because suddenly the Doctor was behind her, squeezing her shoulders supportively as the Robots somehow croaked out a gasp. The leader, half of the prosthetic skin ripped off its face, shuffled backwards and nodded.

Human 1, robot thing zero.

“Fine we shall leave.” The leader uttered, and Yaz grinned finding the Doctors hand once more. The Doctor had mentioned to Yaz that she was given a few planets as gifts over the last thousand years, so that was sorted at least.

Now all Yaz had to do was comfort her truamatised family, and the rest of the restaurant.

It took two hours to sort out the incident in the restaurant with MI5, and the press. The Khans decided to just go to the chippy on their way home, easy, simple and surprisingly nice. The Doctor had left to teleport 50 Robothings to a planet three galaxies away much to everyones relief, and now Yaz was on the sofa, a brand new closer magazine on her lap, waiting for her Doctor to come knocking on those doors.

Which she did by the fourth hour.

“Yaz it’s your girlfriend.” Sonya called and Yaz bounded up to the door, pulling in the Doctor for a hug.

“Girlfriend? But you’re with Ryan, did something happen between you two?”

Yaz froze and pulled away, motioning the Doctor to sit, the Khans retreated to the kitchen, pretending to keep themselves busy as Yaz did the inevitable. “Doctor me and Ryan were never dating in the first place.”

The Doctor began laughing, thinking it was a joke. “Oh you humans and your jokes.”

The Doctor stopped laughing when Yaz began to cry.

Tears one. Yaz zero.

The Doctor pulled Yaz into a hug, and Yaz melted into the touch, nestling her face further into the crook of the timelords next. “Why did you lie Yaz?”

“You assumed, I didn’t know what else to do.”

“But the telepathic circuits took us to Valentos.” And then it clicked for the Doctor and she pulled away gently, sighing. “I don’t think Graham is available Yaz.”

Yaz’s face was blank and she looked at the Doctors sympathetic face. “Wait what?”

“Graham? I think he still is grieving over Grace and you-“

Yaz pulled the Doctor in, lips meeting lips for the first time and their breaths mingled, lips moving in sync. Yaz was the one to pull back, gasping for air as the Doctor just wobbled, perched on the edge of the sofa, lost in a daze. “Did that answer your question Doctor.”

“Yep, yep it did.” The Doctor whispered, and she pulled Yaz back in for round two. The Khan family decided at that moment they wanted desert and quickly left the pair to it, although Yaz didn’t care, she wasn’t that hungry it seemed.

Doctor one. Cheesecake Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, i really really appreciate it ;)


End file.
